Rosa hybrida. 
WEKsanpoly.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKsanpolyxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,063) and as its pollen parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its even lasting red coloration, its sepal inner surfaces that blush red with age, its rounded bushy growing habit and its deep red style coloration. The new variety has a rounded bushy to somewhat upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKsanpolyxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Poulclausxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 bears small sized flowers (about 5 to 6.5 cm. in diameter) and foliage, xe2x80x98WEKsanpolyxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers (6.9 to about 9.0 cm. in diameter) and foliage. The seed parent is classified as a miniature rose with a small mature growing habit, whereas xe2x80x98WEKsanpolyxe2x80x99 is classified as a floribunda rose with a significantly larger mature growing habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas the undisseminated seedling bears semi-double flowers (about 7 to about 12 petals) and medium-large foliage, xe2x80x98WEKsanpolyxe2x80x99 bears double flowers with significantly higher petalage (about 18 to about 26 petals) and significantly smaller foliage. The new variety has a rounded bushy to somewhat upright growing habit with dark red new shoots whereas the pollen parent has a significantly more spreading growing habit with green new shoots.